Rapture meets Olympus
by WheelOfDestruction
Summary: Artemis is drugged and wakes up the next morning with a man. And not just any man. Jack Ryan thought his life was over when he escaped rapture but now he has to deal with a goddess and her helpers, not to mention dealing with his own daughters and eventually more people from rapture. Kind of an experiment, will sometimes be like a crack fic on adam. I thought it was a fun pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I am back. This is my attempt to get back into writing fanfiction. Please don't be too critical. I am working on my other works but this is kind of an extra little experiment that I am running.

* * *

**Hotel Room- Vegas**

Artemis rubbed her head as she rose from the covers. Her head hurt and she could feel her hangover vibrating in her brain. 'Damn Aphrodite.' Cursed Artemis in her mind. She remembered drinking a single glass of nectar and then the rest of the time was blank. She rose further from the bed only to find that she could not move. Artemis immediately became aware of her surrounding despite the raging headache she was suffering from. She moved the covers off herself to find something that shocked and disgusted her.

Wrapped around her waist was an arm, not just any are, the arm of a man sleeping next to her, just as naked as she was. Artemis dreaded what this could mean and moved to get out of the bed. She instantly felt a sore but good feeling rush through her body originating from her nether-regions. This confirmed Artemis' first suspicions and she felt many different emotions;

Anger: how dare this man take _her_ virginity, she swore to be a maiden forever.

Confusion: If this was such a horrible thing why did it feel so good. Despite the agonising hangover she was suffering she could now remember everything the two of them had done, her cries, his cries, their multiple simultaneous releases and everything else. Why did that feel so amazing that she was considering doing it again?

Love: Wait what? '_Damn it Aphrodite, get out of my head.' _

_'Ok... ok, fine_'

Artemis finally reached her decision. He would have to die, taking any evidence of what had happened the night before with him. Artemis raised her hand as her hunting knife materialised in her hand. But before she could bring the dagger down on the Man's face his eyes snapped open, his hand shot out on reflex and caught her wrist. He jerked his hand to the side and tightened his grip, forcing the knife out of Artemis' hand and sending it skittering across the hardwood floors of their bedroom.

Artemis, being surprised and severely hungover was unprepared for such an efficient move as the man who she was about to stab forced her weapon out of hand. In her haste to finish her task the goddess poured godly energy into her muscles and attempted to force the man into submission. To her surprise and shock however, her increased strength did not seem to hinder the man at all, the only reaction she could see that even realised her increase in strength was the slight rising of his eyebrows before his eyes narrowed in suspicion and then took on a severely deadly blackness that had even Artemis shivering in fright.

Artemis meanwhile had come to the conclusion that this man was an adult demigod, which meant she would have to deal with the god/goddess whose child he was, however this problem seemed minor in comparison to the secret she was trying to bury with his death. Artemis continued to pour more of her energy into her muscles as the two wrestled on the bed and then the floor after one particularly violent roll.

Artemis had by now gathered enough energy in her muscles that she was 10 times as strong as hercules but still the man above her was fighting back with equal strength.

Suddenly Artemis felt electricity charging through the air around her. She was confused about the presence of electricity until she was the man's right hand. His closed fist was encased in lightning and electricity.

'_Great, i just slept with my half-brother._' and '_What the hell, father doesn't have any children aside from the grace siblings_.' Where the thoughts rushing through Artemis's mind as she was held down by the man she presumed to be her relative.

Those thoughts were washed away as she was zapped by lightning from the man's hands. Now normally Artemis' immortal body would not be harmed by such an attack but for some reason Artemis was not thinking of the lighting tore through her godly barriers and shocked her with the voltage of 100 tazers. Artemis, being unprepared for such an intense attack, lost consciousness.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack was actually breathing heavily, damn that woman was strong. She was much stronger than any of the other splicers he had encountered down in the city of Rapture. However with a good shot of electro-shock she was now unconscious.

Jack had been in Vegas for his vacation. He came here once a year to just relax. He had met the woman he had been fighting in a bar. She was completely wasted and he could smell some kind of drug on her breath thanks to the enhancement gene tonics he possessed. He had taken her out of the bar before anyone could see her state and possibly take advantage of her. From there he carried the woman, who by that time was unconscious by the way, back to his apartment. At that point he had changed and placed the woman on the bed before leaving to spend the night on the couch. This plan however was stopped when he felt an arm wrap around his chest and a voice whispering in his ear.

After that the night had rapidly accelerated and the next thing he knew he was falling asleep exhausted after multiple hours of sex. The next thing he knew she was trying to stab him with a dagger. Now he could have taken the knife easily without complaint. He had survived and walked away from much worse anyway. He had immediately disarmed her and began a fight for control of the other. Jack wasn't even trying until he felt her strength increase exponentially. He narrowed his eyes at her and reached out with his enhanced senses. He could feel some sort of power within her.

'Of course.' Jack thought. 'She must be a rouge splicer who was able to escape Rapture.'

Now more determined than ever to stop the woman the two continued to fight until Jack decided to end the struggle with electro-bolt. By this time the woman's strength had grown to enormous proportions. Not as strong as a Big Daddy, but close. Unfortunately Jack had faced more than enough Big Daddies as well as Frank Fontaine for her strength to be any sort of challenge. He reached out with his now lightning-encased fist and as he saw her eyes widen he struck her with the electrical plasmid.

The shock seemed to leave some distortion in the air before it struck true, blasting the splicer in the face and knocking it unconscious. Jack felt satisfaction course through his veins. This deranged resident of Rapture would never threaten his family. Pulling the modified revolver out of his duffle bag he pointing it at the unconscious splicer's face before squeezing the trigger, blowing a round of anti-personal ammo through the woman's brains.

Jack was shocked however not to find the adam-enriched blood of those who lived in Rapture gushing from the gaping hole in her forehead. Instead golden blood flowed from the wound like a faucet. Jack quickly became panicked, even more so when he saw the hole his bullet made was quickly disappearing and her head was healing up. Deciding to get his answers in a way that did not involve waking up the woman he had just temporarily killed he reached into his suitcase and pulled out a very special item; A little sister needle.

Now what many of you may not know is that while Jack did not have all the abilities of a little sister he could decipher memories from the adam in a person or splicer's blood. It was the reason he was so intelligent and successful after returning to the surface and leaving the crazed underwater city. Without hesitation he plunged the needle into the woman's chest, pulled back the plunger at the end and extracting a sizeable quantity of her golden blood. Finishing his deed he brought the end of the container to his mouth before drinking and swallowing the golden liquid. Almost immediately he felt a burning in his mind that he attributed with the memory transfer of his genetic structure breaking down her memories and DNA. Images, memories and information flashed through the prodigal son of Rapture's head as he realised who the woman before him really was. This however got Jack thinking. Why would Poseidon allow Rapture to even exist in his waters?

The answers were simple. 1. Poseidon did not know Rapture existed, 2. He was letting it exist and 3. Someone or something was hiding the city from him.

The first two were immediately ruled out by Jack because they didn't make sense. The third option was the most viable and as Arthur Conan Doyle once said as Sherlock Holmes; when the impossible has been eliminated whatever remains, however improbable, must be true.

Jack was shaken from his thoughts as he felt the woman he now knew as Artemis stir beside him. Not wanting to take the chance of starting another fight he packed his bags quickly and vacated the room, leaving the ichor-drenched goddess alone on the hotel room floor.

* * *

**Artemis**

Artemis once again woke up feeling sore. However this time was from the residual electrical charge that was still arching across her nervous system, causing small random spasms in her right arm every now and again. Slowly the goddess looked around the room silently and quickly, taking in the sight of the ichor-drenched floor that she was lying on.

Artemis felt something poking her in the back of the head and sat up to rub the offending area. Looking back at the spot she was laying on her eyes widened to see a strange bulled lodged in the floorboards of the room. Her mind boiled with rage.

"That pig of a man shot me!" She exclaimed, humiliated and angry. This man had helped her now that she could remember some of the night, treated her with respect, let her seduce him, slept with her, resisted her, fought her, electrocuted her, beaten her and finally, he had managed to put a bullet through her brain.

Feeling more shame than she ever felt before she cleaned her clothes and the room of ichor and flashed back to her temple on olympus, she needed to have a talk with a certain goddess of love about a certain spiked drink.

* * *

Jack quickly paid the bill for the room and hopped into his car, and sped away from the vastly lit piece of Nevada towards his home state; California. After the whole fiasco in Rapture Jack and the little sister he had saved journeyed up to the surface in one of the bathyspheres. They had then hitched a ride on a freighter and ended up in America. Jack and his 5 adopted daughter and had made lives in the state.

Nowadays Jack was one of the richest men in the country and the leading expert on genetics and bio-engineering. The girls had also adjusted well to surface society, after around two months of ranting and raving about wanting their 'Mr. Bubbles' to go hunting for angels and adam with them they finally got over the withdrawal symptoms that came with adam addiction. Of course Jack had also gone through those symptoms as well. He had spent his first few weeks without adam tossing and turning in his bed as he felt his body adapt to the lack of the drug after consuming all of Fontaine's adam and clearing the city of almost all the rest of it.

By the end Jack was supercharged with enough adam, eve, plasmids and gene tonics to make him nearly invulnerable to even the worst of Rapture. That also meant that with the adam Jack had gained the memories of some of the greatest minds in history. Naturally Jack had not let this go to waste. He had detached a gene bank from one of the walls of Rapture and loaded it into the bathysphere with him.

Fast forward 2 days. Jack was back in his house. It was a modest place for a near billionaire to reside while still big by normal standards. The house was two stories and had a bedroom for everyone in the family, including guest rooms. The girls, now just turning seven years old, welcomed him home with a tackle hug before going on about their school and friends. Jack listened attentively to what the girls talked about, feeling pride when he heard about their perfect scores on tests in their various subjects. Finally getting a moment alone when the girls went back to playing with the friends they had over Jack walked into his office. walking behind the dest Jack collapsed into the leather armchair that had belonged to his father.

Jack rubbed his forehead. He had just gotten out of a world filled with horrifying creatures and fractured morality and now he was entering an even crazier one.

'_Why is it always me?' _Jack thought.

* * *

**Artemis**

Artemis stood with an enormous smile on her face as she walked away from Aphrodite's temple. The fact that the temple was on fire and the goddess of beauty was still pinned by knives to the walls inside of said temple might have had something to do with it. She had just come away from an 'interesting' conversation with the love goddess.

* * *

**Flashback**

Aphrodite was slammed against the wall of her temple, a knife piercing her dress and pinning her to the wall. There was actual fear in the love goddess' eyes as she stared into the raging yellow depths of Artemis'

"No-no-now Artemis, don't do something you will regret." Stammered Aphrodite in a small voice, only now was she beginning to think that drugging Artemis and having her sleep with someone was not her best idea.

Shing wha-dum. Another knife pierced her dress right between her legs, if it had been Ares, Apollo or any other male god they would be howling on the floor in agony but Aphrodite merely looked frightened.

"Now Aphrodite," Purred Artemis in a sickly sweet tone that indicated extreme pain to those that it was directed at. "What did you put in my drink last night that made me break my vow?"

Aphrodite swallowed heavily, making an audible gulp as the sound traveled through the air between the goddesses.

"I just tipped a bit of one of my love potions into the nectar. Everyone who drank the stuff will be high for the rest of the week." That provided Artemis some small comfort knowing that she was not the only one duped by Aphrodite's trick.

"Still, you had no right doing that and interfering with my personal vows. For what you did I should cut you to pieces and leave you for the vultures that feast off of Prometheus." The goddess of beauty was shivering in fright.

**Flashback - End**

For the next 20 minutes Artemis took her anger out on the contents of Aphrodite's temple before setting it alight and leaving. The rest of the afternoon was spent watching the flaming ruins of her temple smoke into the sky. It was then that she decided something. Her hunt had to know.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack tossed and turned in his bed. It was near 11 at night and he was still awake. Normally this would never happen to Jack as he had settled into a routine of sleeping after Rapture. His daughters were sleeping in their room after the bedtime story he had told the five of them. Finally he got tired of sitting still and went to get a drink of water. Walking downstairs he grabbed a glass from the kitchen cabinet and filled it with ice water from the fridge. Gulping down the water as he walked out of the kitchen his instincts were set off and instantly Jack caught an arrow that would have hit him in the forehead, not that it would have gone through him or even hurt him.

"At the very least My Lady he seems to be in good shape." Stated and unknown voice in the shadows of the living room.

Jack's hand instantly went to the light switch before brightness poured into the room from the bulb. In Jack Ryan, the creation of Andrew Ryan, Frank Fontaine and Bridget Tennenbaun's living room stood a platoon of teenage and prepubescent girls and the woman Jack had woken up with in the hotel.

"Hello Artemis." Greeted Jack in a friendly tone as the Hunters' eyes twitched.

"You will address our lady with respect and humbleness man." The last word was spit out like poison on the girl's tongue.

"Considering what she did to me and I did to her last night I don't think that's possible." Replied Jack with a small smirk.

If there was anything the hunters were expecting him to say it was not this. In fact the hunt and Artemis spluttered in embarrassment at notion of what this man was suggesting. What looked like the lead hunter, who Jack 'remembered' was named Zoe stepped forward.

"You will surrender yourself willingly to Lady Artemis and allow her to wipe this world clean of your filth." Jack pulled in a sarcastic breath before replying.

"Yeahhhhh, about that, not going to happen." Jack turned around and began to walk towards the stairs that lead up to the second floor and his bedroom. He was stopped, however, when an arrow imbedded itself into the wall next to him.

"You are lucky Lady Artemis has order us not to kill you or that arrow would have gone through your head. Now turn around." Wanting to keep the element of surprise Jack did just that while putting his hands behind his back. Secretly his hands and forearms became living hives, indicating that Jack was using one of his plasmids.

"Now surrender and it will be mostly painless when you die by my lady's hand." Jack smiled more before thrusting his arms out and using all of his available eve to activate his plasmid to its highest level. Bees, wasps, hornets and all forms of stinging insects poured from his arms as the hunters and Artemis were caught off guard. The insects swarmed the girls and woman before stinging them to the point where they were barely conscious.

"I will allow you all to live this one time as a token of good will. You will leave me and my family alone from now on." As he finished Jack brought his boot down on Artemis' face, knocking her out again. He threw the girls and woman out of his house and onto his lawn before going back to bed.

* * *

**Artemis**

Artemis was rudely awoken from her slumber by the feeling of being poked in the side. This was soon accompanied by a soft voice insisting for her to get up. Eventually the poking, voice and feeling of the sun on her skin, indicating her brother was doing his job, aroused Artemis from her slumber.

What she found astonished her. Around her lay the bee-stung and battered figures that made up her hunt. Confusion flashed through her mind before she remembered what had happened the previous night. Oh she had never felt so humiliated aside from when the same mad had bested her after (and during, she thought secretly) their night of love-potion induced sex.

Artemis' rage rant was cut off however when a mortal school bus rounded the corner and stopped in front of the house. The goddess of the moon quickly passed a shield of Mist over her and her hunt so that the mortals would not see them. The group watched in surprised as the door to the house they had been literally thrown out of the night before opened. Out of the frame came the man Jack followed by 5 young girls all around the age of 7. The hunt and Artemis watched in astonishment as Jack kneeled in front of his apparent daughters and hugged them all before passing out their bags and telling them what their lunch and snacks would be. As the girls entered the bus they waved at Jack from the other side of the window as the bus pulled away.

Jack smiled until the bus rounded the corner before they saw the smile vanish. He turned to them with a gaze that seemed to pierce the Mist shield that Artemis had put up.

"You might as well come out, I may not be able to see you but i can hear and smell you." He reached out his hand and it phased through the physical manifestation of the mist. His hand seemed to move faster after that. In milliseconds the hand that had been feet away from them was pressed up against Artemis' neck and pinning her to a tree. The goddess of the hunt had to stupidly remind herself who this man was. She reminded herself that he had beaten her twice, once while in the company of her hunt.

"I told you all to leave. Now leave or else." This only served to further increase the hunt's rage at the man as he walked off down the street. Not even looking over his shoulder to acknowledge them. This of course set off Artemis' female pride and in a fit of uncontrollable rage she fired her strongest shot in centuries at the back of the man's head.

Artemis had expected to watch in satisfaction as the arrow pierced his skull, sending his blood and brain matter all over the place. Instead the arrow simply shattered against his head, causing the man to scratch the area that had been struck. He then continued on as if nothing had happened.

Artemis could now feel the storm coming. She had just broken a major rule, never engage directly with mortal affairs, at least with this the possibility of him being a monster was ruled out.

* * *

**Jack**

Jack felt the arrow shatter against his head but rather than look for any kind of shrapnel he just scratched the itch that had formed and continued down the driveway to the bus stop that would take him to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of the story whether you like it or not. I don't like to leave my reader with nothing new to read for too long so my apologise for not updating on my other stories.

* * *

**Artemis**

Artemis stood in front of her father and the rest of the gods. Many were curious of what Artemis could have called the meeting about but decided not to question her as she looked pissed. That and there were several red spots on her arms that were just barely visible to the gods from the edge of her hunter's cloak.

"Speak Daughter." Spoke Zeus. He wanted this meeting to get started and finish quickly. Artemis took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say would cause a serious uproar.

"As most of you might have guessed Aphrodite spiked the nectar at the winter solstice banquet which probably got to most of you." All the gods looked anywhere but each other except for Aphrodite. She was whistling innocently as many were also glaring at her. By the end of the next few minutes Aphrodite was forced to swear on her divinity to never again meddle in the affairs of the gods unless given permission by one of the council. (Note: to swear on one's divinity means that if the oath is broken then then the deity who swore the oath will lose their godhood/immortality)

Artemis smirked, feeling that the goddess had finally gotten her just desserts for all those centuries of messing around with gods, humans and most importantly, her hunters.

"Moving on I woke up the next morning to find that I had... brokenmyvow." She said quickly, as if she was a child trying to get out of trouble. The olympian council blinked... then blinked again... then the absolute chaos arrived. Every single member was shouting at the love goddess and at Artemis for breaking her vow. Finally the chamber quieted to a point where Artemis could continue her story.

"Anyway i woke up and after a brief state of panic." She used the term loosely to keep her fellow olympians from knowing she had tried to stab the man in his sleep. "We fought and he knocked me out by using lightning." This sent the gods into shock. Whoever it was who Artemis had slept with had abilities that only came attributed to gods and demigods. Artemis continued.

"From there i went to my hunt and we confronted him. We were about to attack when he thrust out his arms and insects poured out of his skin like a hive." This now had the gods shocked, how was a mortal performing all these feats.

"Admittedly he took my hunt and I by surprise and defeated us. However the strangest part happened the next morning. We were outside his house when a mortal school bus pulled up next to the house. The man then led five young girls out of the house and into the school bus. He seemed different, as if he wasn't the same person my hunt and I had met. After the bus went away he insulted us and in rage I fired an arrow at his head." This confused the gods. If the man was dead why bring it up at a meeting when it could be easily covered up.

"The arrow shattered against his head and he was fine." This caused the gods to gape. What, how, WHAT?

Zeus was the first to recover from his stupor.

"Artemis, I have made my decision. You are to speak with this man and see if he poses any threat to olympus. If he does, we give you permission to eliminate him." Artemis smiled, this is what she had been hoping, now she just had to antagonise the man enough and she could eliminate him with zero backlash to the council. The goddess of the moon flashed out of the throne room and down to the Ryan family home. It was now night time once again and Artemis had flashed right outside the man's daughter's bedroom door. She saw a crack and peeked through it wondering if Jack was on the other side. Instead she found five of the most adorable little girls she had ever seen climbing over jack as he tried to put each of them into their own beds.

Artemis was actually smiling at the crying pleas of the girls to stay up longer and Jack's firm statements that just because it was the weekend didn't mean they could skip out on sleep. Finally all five of the girls were in bed and sleeping after Jack had read them the story of Rapunzel.

Jack left the room and entered the living room, he sat down in a large leather arm-chair and pulled out a book. Artemis didn't recognise it. Feeling ready to face her foe and fears she dispersed the mist surrounding herself, revealing herself to be in the form of a woman in her late twenties. Jack looked up from his book and looked at the moon goddess before turning back to his book.

"I know what you want Artemis. It won't work. I am not a threat to Olympus so don't try to antagonise me." Artemis fumed silently. How had he known what she was-

"If you want to know how I know what you are thinking... just ask me." He said. Artemis raised an eyebrow at him, both for his statement and his ability to read her.

"Very well, how could you tell what I was thinking." Jack smirked a bit knowingly.

"Because I know you as well as you know yourself."

Artemis silently fumed at the cryptic answer the man in front of her offered.

"That isn't an answer, now tell me the real reason."

Jack's smirk grew slightly.

"I told you, I know you as well as you know yourself, in fact, i might know you even better than that."

By this time Artemis was gritting her teeth in frustration, oh how she wanted to reach out and punch him for giving her such incomplete answers. But she couldn't, if she did there would be reckoning from the council. The goddess of the moon then swallowed her pride and did something she never did with anyone; she asked nicely.

"Please... tell me how you know so much about me and my family."

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise. From what he could tell from her memories Artemis never said please... never, and now she was saying it to him, she must really be desperate for answers.

"Alright Artemis I will tell you but swear to me that you will not endanger me or my family." Artemis felt slightly insulted despite everything. If he knew her so well and still wanted her to promise not to harm him or his family he must not have had much faith in her resolve and coming from someone who knew her as well as he claimed he did, it hurt more than she would ever admit.

"Very well; i swear on the river styx to not harm you or your family upon your revealing of why you know me and my family so well." Thunder boomed and the earth shook slightly, indication that the oath had been made.

Jack gave a small sigh of relief, he knew that Artemis was by no means the most vindictive or vengeful goddess, that title was- by his evaluation of Artemis' memories- a three-way tie between Hera, Aphrodite and, surprisingly, Athena. However he knew she was not above seeking vengeance, and his actions towards her by al means would call for his death in her eyes.

Jack reached back behind the arm-chair, causing Artemis to stiffen slightly, most likely preparing for an attack should he use his plasmids. Instead he pulled out a little sister needle. Artemis' eyes widened at the sight of the enormous needle.

"This is how I was able to find out who you are. When I...uh... shot you," Artemis' fists clenched in order to not rub that spot on her head. "I stabbed you with this" He gestured to the needle. "And extracted your blood, or ichor if you prefer," Artemis' eyes widened to monumental proportions.

"I then drank it." Artemis almost choked on air, no one had ever dared to drink the blood of the gods but then again no one knew what it could do to a person. "Because of my unique genetic structure I was able to break down the godly equivalent of DNA and obtain your memories and knowledge." This sentence made the olympian goddess slightly dizzy. Jack had somehow managed to extract her blood, drink it, and use his own body to break it down and learn everything she knew, and considering her long life, she knew quite a bit.

"Very well, I will accept your answer for now but I also want to know why you can create lightning and insects and anything else you can do." Jack flinched slightly at the goddesses slight probing. Letting out a sigh of resignation Jack met the eyes of the moon goddess.

Artemis was shocked at what she saw in his eyes, they showed not the pride and arrogance that she would expect from a person with his kind of power, no, they showed pain, fear and the look of a man who had seen too many horrors in his life to stay completely sane.

"To understand my powers we would have to go back nearly 20 years into the past. My father; Andrew Ryan was a powerful man, he rejected the views of the world and sought a new one. He built a city called Rapture." Artemis cocked her head slightly in confusion, she had never heard of a city called Rapture, and what did this have to do with his powers.

"You may not have heard of this city for a major reason, it is located off the coast of Iceland... roughly 400 meters below sea level, in other words... it is an underwater city." Jack said.

Artemis very nearly had a stroke at that specific fact, ohh Poseidon would have a lot to answer to when she got back to the council.

"Rest at ease Artemis, I know what your family is like but Poseidon would never allow Rapture to exist after what it became." This only left Artemis more confused, what horrible thing could have happened?

"That still doesn't explain why you can do what you do."

"Well shortly after Rapture's creation Andrew Ryan invited the best and brightest from around the world to join him in making the city great. This included geneticists, architects, doctors, surgeons, and every manner of profession that would help his city. This included the three most important people to this story; Brigit Tenenbaum, Yi Suchong and Frank Fontain."

Artemis sat with rapt attention as Jack relayed his story.

"Several years into Rapture's golden period Brigit Tenenbaum found a slug in Rapture's docks the slug had the ability to regenerate and ever resurrect dead cells in the human body. She used this slug in order to create the substance that would lead to Rapture's downfall; ADAM. ADAM is a drug that allows a person to rewrite their genetic material and lead to a trend in Rapture known as Splicing."

Artemis was sitting on the chair in absolute well... rapture. Humans had been able to create such a substance that no god or demigod had ever thought of.

"By using ADAM Ryan, Fontain and Suchong were able to create materials called plasmids, which allowed people to splice themselves with abilities such as the ones I have used on you in the past, however ADAM, like all drugs, is addicting and soon a sort of cold war broke out over the substance..." Over the next hour Jack explained everything to Artemis: the little sisters, the big daddies, Fontain, the new year's riots, the war, the splicers, everything. He even told her about his 'birth' and his place in Fontain's plans for Rapture. To say the moon goddess was shocked was an understatement, what Jack had revealed not only about himself but about his origins, his abilities and the five little girls sleeping in the room upstairs.

"Artemis." Jack spoke, rousing the olympian from her thoughts. "Please, don't tell olympus about me, I have had enough excitement in my life to last me several lifetimes, i just want to live my life in peace and have a normal life." Artemis met his eyes, he really meant what he said, he didn't want to be dragged into her world he just wanted to live his life, raise his daughters and one day die an old man with as few regrets as possible.

Artemis smiled sincerely at the man, she reached out and grasped his hand as she looked him in the eye; "I swear I will not force you to enter our world, I wish you a happy life. The moon goddess stood up, gave jack a gentle kiss on the cheek and walked through the door out of the house. Flashing to the council immediately after leaving she was met with the faces of the rest of the olympian council.

"Well daughter, what news do you bring of this man?" Asked Zeus from his throne.

"He is no threat to us father, I have made sure of it." The council believed this meant that she had killed the man.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned." The council dispersed as Artemis headed back to her temple. Her thoughts turned to the future.

'_I know you may not want to join our world, but you might not have a choice.' _Artemis as she felt a small shiver crawl up her spine.

* * *

**I was thinking of leaving it off here but I thought that would be a little cruel. So here is the rest of the chapter.**

* * *

**6 years later**

Zoe, Thalia and Percy stood tiredly on the dock watching the water where grover had just disappeared. They had around two hours until sunset to make it to the garden of the hesperides.

"well, that's one problem addressed." Said Zoe. "But how do we get to my sister's garden?"

"Zoe's right." said Percy. "We need to find a way to the garden."

"We could always 'borrow' a car." said Thalia. Percy frowned slightly, he didn't feel comfortable with the thought of stealing some moral's car.

"There is no need." Said Zoe, gaining the attention of both Percy and Thalia. "I know someone who might help us." Thalia raised an eyebrow.

"Might." Zoe turned to them.

"He could also just throw us out of his house, but he owes Lady Artemis and we could call it in." Percy and Thalia looked intrigued. "Ok lets go."

* * *

**At the home of Jack Ryan**

Jack sat at his desk, looking through a microscope at a sample of Janet's blood. (Note: The names of Jack's daughters are; Janet, Katherine, Cassandra, Masha and Diana) The Plasmids that had activated with puberty had stabilised fully after the increase in hormones was introduced. Sighing he filed the cartridge away in his drawer and walked back into the living room, there he was met with the sight of five thirteen year old girls with ice pack on their heads and panadol with water on the coffee table in front of them.

Looking at his adoptive daughters Jack couldn't help but smile, Artemis had kept her word and had not involved him in the greek world. Now he was living life well with five genius daughters, a successful career and a peaceful home life.

He was broken from his thought by a knock on the door. Moving towards the front of the house Jack answered the door only to find two children he didn't know and Artemis' lieutenant.

"Mr Ryan, we need to borrow your car."

* * *

And here is the real end to the chapter, Next time Jack joins in on the titan's curse but will it make a difference... of course it will, you know it, I know it. Lets see what happens shall we?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone I read the like three reviews that were posted for the new chapter. Please everyone who reads the story share it with your friends or others who read fanfiction. Now I talked a bit about Jack entering the titan's curse in this chapter and he will, whether he will be a kind of god-like (Not godly) character with his plasmids has been hurtling inside my mind as well as the reveal of Rapture to the rest of the olympian council. I already have a link planned between Atlas (The titan) and Atlas (Fontain). You might like it, you might not, i don't know and honestly.

* * *

Inside of Jack's house

"Explain now." Said Jack strictly, dealing with 5 children for more than half a decade was something that improved his ability to command a room.

"Mr. Ryan." Said Zoe cautiously. "We just need to borrow your car to get to Mt. Tamalpais, Lady Artemis has been captured by the titan Atlas and we need to get to the-"

"Garden with the golden tree guarded by Landon, I know, I know." Interrupted Jack before thinking deeply. On the one hand he didn't want himself or his daughters to be involved in the mythical world, on the other, he owed artemis for keeping a non-official oath and not telling anyone about him. Sighing Jack lost out to the morality that had managed to survive Rapture.

"Get in the car, I'll drive you." The three looked surprised before Zoe wiped the look from her face, replacing it with calm composure.

"Thank you Mr. Ryan." She walked towards the door and soon they heard the car door close behind her. Thalia stepped up.

"Sir, as much as we appreciate the help you are giving us we can't ask a mortal to fight in this kind of thing-" Her sentence wasn't even finished when they realised that the man was no longer in front of them. Turning around they saw him sitting lightly on the coffee table and talking to the five girls lying on the couch. After kissing each of them on the forehead he turned around and walked out the door, grabbing the back of Thalia and Percy's shirts as he went.

* * *

Mt. Tamalpais

The car rolled up the road half way up Mt. Tamalpais as the three remaining quest members and responsible adult watched the dull concrete road.

All three felt extremely awkward at the deafening silence. There had never been enough peace for small talk and now they were in a car with a stranger who was driving them to their possible demises.

"Sooooo..." Said Thalia in an attempt to break the tension. "How did you and Artemis meet?' Jack smirked while Zoe scowled slightly, she was still bitter about the circumstances under which the man and her mistress had met.

"I slept with her and them shot her in the head." Replied Jack in a completely nonchalant tone. The demigods spluttered and nearly choked on air as they came to grips with that fact.

"Wh-WH-WHAT?!" They both yelled.

"I told you, I slept with Artemis, Then I shot her." Thalia and Percy gazed wide eyed at the mortal man in front of them who had apparently harmed an olympian goddess, the goddess of the hunt no less.

"So why do you owe her? I though she would owe you for keeping that a secret." Said Thalia.

"I owe her because she let me keep my normal life instead of reporting me to the council." That shut everyone up quickly as they once again fell into uncomfortable silence.

Jack pulled the car over at Zoe's command. The four climbed out of the car and began up the barely visible trail that led up the side of the mountain.

A smell suddenly hit the four of them, forcing them to hold their noses at the eye watering smell.

"What is that?" Asked Percy.

"Eucalyptus leaves." Stated Jack matter-o-fackly as he wiped the tears from his eyes. The smell effected him more than the others because of this ADAM enhancements.

The small group moved farther up the mountain, eventually coming upon what Jack and Zoe recognised as the garden of the hesphasides. There sitting in the middle of their path was a tree with golden apples. And underneath that tree slept the 100 headed dragon know as Landon.(I am not re-writing the whole Zoe thing, you might not like it but I am lazy)

* * *

After the Landon ordeal.

The four made it up to the summit of the mountain. There before them stood the crumbled remnants of Mt. Othrys (This bit will be slightly different but mostly the same as it was in the book), the once marvelous fortress was nothing more than a ruin with pieces of ruble scattered all around them.

However that was not what they were focusing on, they were focused on the sight in front of them. There was Artemis, chained up, holding the sky on her shoulders.

"My lady!" Zoe rushed forward, but Artemis said, "Stop! It is a trap. You must leave now."

Her voice was strained. She was drenched in sweat. None of the gathered group had ever seen a goddess in such pain before, but the weight of the sky was clearly too much for Artemis.

Zoe was crying. She ran forward despite Artemis's protests, and tugged at the chains.

A booming voice spoke behind us: "Ah, how touching."

The group turned. The General was standing there in his brown silk suit. At his side were Luke and half a dozen dracaenae bearing the golden sarcophagus of Kronos. Annabeth stood at Luke's side (Although jack didn't recognize her). She had her hands cuffed behind her back, a gag in her mouth, and Luke was holding the point of his sword to her throat.

Percy met Annabeth's eyes, trying to ask her a thousand questions. There was just one message she was sending him, though: _RUN_.

"Luke," Thalia snarled. "Let her go."

Luke's smile was weak and pale. "That is the General's decision, Thalia. But it's good to see you again."

Thalia spat at him.

The General chuckled. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe. It's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond," Artemis groaned. "Do not challenge him."

"Wait a second," Percy said. "You're Atlas?"

Jack clenched his first silently, the last Atlas he had met had tried to kill him.

The General glanced at Percy. "So, even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl."

"You're not going to hurt Zoe" Percy said defensively. "I won't let you."

The General sneered. "You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter." Percy frowned as Jack's eyes widened, finally seeing the resemblance. "A family matter?"

"Yes," Zoe said bleakly. "Atlas is my father."

Jack really felt for the girl, he knew to an extent what it was like to have a bad father, although his father had tried to kill him for almost his entire journery through Rapture Zoe's father had to be much worse.

Atlas' eyes studied each member of the group before they landed on Jack.

'_A mortal?' thought Atlas. 'What use would a mortal possibly have against me and my army.'_

Wishing to get the answer to the question that plagued his mind Atlas spoke.

"You, mortal, who are you." Jack's eyes narrowed slightly before activating his incineration plasmid behind his back.

"I am Jack, Jack Ryan." Atlas' eyes widened slightly, as if he recognised the name.

"You..." He said, a slight, barely noticeable, shake in his voice. "You are that bastard product of Rapture that Fontain told me of." Jack's eyes widened further before narrowing.

"You knew Fontain?"

Atlas' smile reformed on his face, cockiness the dominant expression. "Of course, you think I would allow anyone to hold my name without my consent? I knew him well, he was a demigod son of Athena who turned bad, I find it amusing considering your father came up with the idea of Rapture and he was simply clear-sighted."

Jack's eyes widened, his father was a clear-sighted mortal?

"HAHAHA you seem shocked, did you truly believe that anyone could really create the kind of city Rapture was meant to be without some influence. Your father had the clearest sight ever known, clear enough the manipulate the mist in order to see."

Now all were confused, that was what a clear-sighted mortal does, they see past the mist.

"What do you mean he could see?" asked Jack, still wanting to know what the titan general meant. At this point even Artemis, who was still straining under the weight of the sky, was paying rapt attention to the history that the titan lord was revealing.

"Your father could manipulate the mist to see the past, the present, even the future." Everyone, including Luke and Annabeth's eyes widened to monumental degrees, Jack was the one who kept his compose the best, a slight widening of his eyes was all that showed his surprise and amazement.

"He used what he deemed was his gift from the gods in order to find his 'inspiration' for his city, Lo and behold he saw the place of his dreams, a utopia that garnered marvel and envy from all, even olympus. So he struck a deal with Oceanus, hide his city and he would sacrifice one person per year to the sea titan. Of course once Fontain asked for my help I accepted, he offered an army of ADAM powered soldiers if i helped him conquer the city, the one variable that was unaccounted for; was you." Atlas chuckled bitterly

"You were the one wild card in the deck, I guess Fontain was unable to keep you in line. All that ADAM, I will rip it out of your cold dead corpse once I kill you, then I will head to your home and rip the ADAM slugs out of those girls' stomaches, I bet their screaming will be- ugh."

Atlas' speech was cut off suddenly when Jack's fist made contact with the titan lord's nose. The crunch of bones breaking in Atlas' head was audible and everyone, even Zoe and Artemis felt a slight amount of pity for Atlas. As the titan lord's body sailed past his forces Jack pulled out secret weapon: his modified weapons from Rapture. (I really don't want to explain how he is carrying them all and nobody noticed, besides how does he carry them all in the game?) Aiming his pistol he shot an anti-personal round (By the way this is very personal) at Atlas.

Unfortunately unlike Artemis, Atlas was not unconscious and the round bounced off his skin, leaving only a slight indent in his armour-like skin and causing minimal damage. Jack narrowed is eyes before switching to armour-piercing rounds and firing another round.

By this time Atlas had landed in a heap and was staggering slightly, holding his nose where Jack had hit him, he had no time to recover however as an armour-piercing pistol round blasted right through his left shin.

* * *

On the Sidelines

Everyone was watching slack jawed as Jack, in a few short attacks, seemed to have a TITAN LORD on the ropes, Artemis now didn't feel nearly as bad for losing against him six years ago while everyone else was simply staring as Jack continued to pound Atlas into the ground with multiple different weapons including a red painted wrench which didn't bend or break as it struck Atlas.

The audience was interrupted when Annabeth wriggled free of her bonds and released her gag, this drew the attention of her friends as the dracaena guards attempted to subdue her. This sent the situation into a downward spiral; Thalia engaged Luke in sword on spear combat as Zoe ran after Jack and Atlas Percy went after the dracaena that were going after Annabeth.

Percy pulled the cap off riptide before slicing the dracaena apart.

* * *

Back with the Fight

Jack and Atlas were trading punches, or to be more accurate Atlas was taking punches and Jack was dishing them out. The man's fight with the titan had been completely one-sided in Jack's favor, he was hitting the titan general with punches that would have downed Big Daddies, shooting him with a combination of armour-piercing rounds, rockets, his chemical thrower and most importantly... his plasmids.

Jack continued to throw punch after punch at Atlas, at some point he didn't think the titan felt them anymore because of the electricity arching across his system but this fight was by all means personal.

The haze of rage that had clouded Jack's mind for the majority of the fight was as thick as ever. The shocking truths revealed by the titan had been enough to send the prodical son of Rapture into a mindless beatdown rage similar to what the Big Daddies were programmed to do in Rapture. Atlas was the cause for all his pain in Rapture; he helped Fontain and brought chaos to the underwater utopia. That in itself was enough to get Jack angry but what the man had said about his daughters was what pushed him from angry to homocidal rage.

"You, you're the reason for everything, Rapture was a paradise before you an Fontaine came in and ruined it with your greed."

Finally deciding enough was enough Atlas fought through the haze of pain and caught one of Jack's punches, fighting the electricity numbing his limbs he launched a hard first into the mortal man's jaw. Jack was launched backwards towards the rest of the group as Atlas used his godly (titanly) energy in order to heal the wounds that Jack had left on his body. However even with the power of a god Atlas could only partially heal the cuts, holes and other assorted injuries the genetically enhanced human had left on him.

* * *

Artemis

Even from beneath the mighty weight of the sky Artemis could see the battle that raged forth between the titan general and the mortal with whom she had fought with so many years ago. Now, watching him as he traded blows with Atlas she felt the lingering humiliation of losing to a mortal vanish as if it were never there.

As much as she wanted to place her burden down and punish the titan as she watched Jack and Zoe work together to bring down her Lieutenant's father she could not, not if she wanted everything within a thousand leagues to be flattened to nothing.

* * *

Percy

Percy stood to the side with Annabeth, both feeling slightly out of place. Jack and Zoe were fighting Atlas, and from the looks of it they were doing well, Thalia was battling Luke in a sword on spear duel that seemed very intense and the two didn't really know what to do with themselves at this point.

The belief that Jack and Zoe were winning against the titan lord was damages for Percy however when he saw Atlas move onto the offensive. While Jack was strong and his punches stopped Atlas in his tracks on more than one occasion he was beginning to show signs of fatigue. His attacks were just that much slower and he was breathing heavier than before. Percy needed to do something or eventually Atlas would get lucky and Jack would be injured. His eyes focused on the chains that held Artemis under the sky. Running over he used Riptide in order to cut the celestial bronze chains that bound the goddess.

"The sky," Percy told the goddess. "Give it to me."

"No, boy," Artemis said. Her forehead was beaded with metallic sweat, like quicksilver. "You don't know what you're asking. It will crush you!"

"Annabeth took it!"

"She barely survived. She had the spirit of a true huntress. You will not last so long."

"I'll die anyway," He said. "And so will Zoe and Jack if you don't help, now give me the weight of the sky!"

Percy didn't wait for her answer. He took out Riptide and slashed through her chains. Then he stepped next to her and braced himself on one knee—holding up his hands—and touched the cold, heavy clouds. For a moment, Artemis and Percy bore the weight together. It was the heaviest thing he'd ever felt, as if he were being crushed under a thousand trucks. He wanted to black out from the pain, but he breathed deeply. '_I can do this_.'

Then Artemis slipped out from under the burden, and Percy held it alone.

* * *

Artemis

As Artemis let go of the sky and allowed it to rest on Percy's shoulders she looked around to find Jack and Zoe. She found them to her right with Jack and Atlas in a fist fight and Zoe interfering every once in a while by shooting arrows into the chinks in the armour. With her two hunting knives materialising in her hands the goddess of the hunt moved swiftly towards the two.

Jack Launched a hard right hook at Atlas while Zoe fired arrows at him. Atlas, believing (rightfully so) that the punch would do more damage if it hit, dodged the fist which allowed a few arrows to slip into the chink of his armour. The titan roared at the arrows, but more out of annoyance than pain. Atlas was about to kick Jack in the stomach when he felt two knives sink past his armour and into the flesh of his back.

Artemis used the knives she had buried deep in her fellow immortal's flesh in order to pull him back and flip Atlas over. As Atlas tumbled end over end as the group watched. The titan regained his bearings just in time to see the sky falling towards him. Percy grinned slightly from several meters away as he watched the titan lord struggle under his old burden.

Jack looked around at Artemis, Zoe and Percy.

"That was way too easy." As much as all of them would like to contradict him, is was too easy. It wasn't until Jack dodged to the left and a spear flew past where his head had been seconds before that they realised that reinforcements had arrived.

"We have to get out of here." Said jack as Artemis and Zoe simultaneously agreed.

"Wait, what about Thalia." Said Annabeth

Thalia knocked Luke's sword from his hand as she backed him up against a cliff.

"Well?" Luke asked. He tried to hide it, but everyone could hear fear in his voice.

Thalia trembled with fury.

Behind her, Annabeth came scrambling. Her face was bruised and streaked with dirt. "Don't kill him!"

"He's a traitor," Thalia said. "A traitor!"

"We'll bring Luke back," Annabeth pleaded. "To Olympus. He… he'll be useful."

"Is that what you want, Thalia?" Luke sneered. "To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?"

Thalia hesitated, and Luke made a desperate grab for her spear.

"No!" Annabeth shouted. But it was too late. Without thinking, Thalia kicked Luke away. He lost his balance, terror on his face, and then he fell.

"Luke!" Annabeth screamed.

Luke fell from the edge of the cliff. He seemed to fall forever as everyone watched him fall. Even the monsters paused in their attack as they watched their leader fall. It wasn't until they all heard the crash and thud that indicated Luke had hit the ground that everything seemed to play out at super fast pace.

Thalia and Annabeth were hauled backwards as Jack grabbed them both by their collars. Artemis moved quickly over with Zoe who was clutching her left side for some reason. Percy snapped out of his stupor of watching his once upon a time friend fall from a cliff as he chased after them. The five-some raced away from the Titan stronghold, as they neared a small plateau Artemis snapped her fingers and a large chariot pulled by reindeer appeared. Percy made a random observation.

"Huh, just like Santa's sleigh." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Where do you think that myth originated from, now get in." The group packed themselves into the chariot as the moon goddess grabbed the reigns. The chariot took off, leaving a hoard of angry monsters.

* * *

On the Chariot

Jack looked over the edge of the chariot, his leg hanging off of the back as it dangled in the open air. Admiring the view Jack pulled out his little secret; A pack of cigarettes. So many people had told him the habit would kill him one day and his daughters had forbid him from smoking completely once they learned what it could do to a person. However Jack could never completely quit, so, while riding in the moon chariot behind a goddess and three demi-deities Jack decided this was the last opportunity he would get for the time being for a good old fashioned smoke.

The teens (Zoe included) watched as Jack pulled out a cigarette while wondering where he would keep a lighter. Jack proved their thoughts on a lighter false when he brought up his left hand and snapped, resulting in a small flame igniting on his thumb. Bringing it up to his face he lit the cig and took a deep drag. Jack's eyes slowly closed as the nicotine entered his system and he exhaled grey smoke that was immediately lost into the night. Nothing could compare to the high that ADAM provided but since he couldn't get that on the mainland he settled for the best (legal) substitute. He was about to take another drag when he saw the scowling face of Artemis. Her eyes seemed to convey her message as well as any rant she could give.

'_Stop smoking, you're influencing the children.' _Jack sighed as he allowed his plasmid to fully activate, fire consumed his hand and burned the cigarette to ash. Jack dusted off the remains as he looked longingly at the direction his cigarette went. Artemis felt a twing of actual jealousy.

_'He misses smoking more than m-' _She cut off that thought quickly. It wasn't like she cared if he missed her. It wasn't as if she ever thought about him, about that night, about anything that had to do with him, of course she didn-.

'_Oh who am I kidding, I'm so pissed he would rather smoke than talk to me.' _She thought bitterly. She stopped her inner rant when she noticed that her lieutenant was sweating, breathing heavily and clutching her left side. Setting her chariot on the godly equivalent of auto-pilot she looked over Zoe. Moving her hands she was appalled by the state of the wound. The gash on her left side was oozing a greenish-yellow puss and was bleeding. Artemis, in all her years had seen many wounds both fatal and non-fatal and she could tell; Zoe was going to die.

The huntress looked up as the moon goddess and gave a smile.

"I am sorry my lady, I can no longer accompany thyself and our hunt, I just hope that the underworld is kind." Before she could close her eyes and give in to her rapidly approaching demise Jack rushed in with a large syringe. Before anyone could protest he jabbed the needle into Zoe's side and pushed down on the plunger. Red liquid quickly sunk into Zoe's flesh and some began to actually ooze from the wound with the blood and puss. Artemis was about to incinerate Jack and remove the substance when she saw something that amazed her: where the red liquid touched wounds the flesh began to regenerate and heal. Seconds passed and the wound no longer bled or oozed. A minute came and went as raw flesh replenished itself. By the end of 2 minutes the skin where the wound had once been knitted itself back together and Zoe's breathing evened out as she fell into blissful rest instead of death.

Everyone turned their eyes to Jack as he looked over the edge of the chariot. He looked over at Artemis and nodded to her. Artemis gently landed the chariot on the pavement. Jack vaulted out of the chariot and walked across the street, opening the door to his house once he reached it. Looking back one last time at the chariot Jack gave the moon goddess a fond smile before closing the door and retreating back inside.

Artemis looked away from the house she had not seen in six years as she made the chariot lift into the sky and soar towards New York City.

* * *

After the council meeting - Artemis

Artemis sat in her temple, she was sharpening her arrows as she contemplated the events of the council meeting. They had agreed to make more preparations for the war that she knew would eventually come, Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson had been allowed to live by the council, Thalia had actually become one of her Hunters just before her birthday. The Ophiotaurus had been allowed to live as well provided that it stay on olympus. All in all the night had gone well after dropping Jack off.

There it was, Jack, the object of so many thoughts she never though she would have. If someone had told her a decade ago that she would lose her virginity to a man who had been born as a test tube experiment in an underwater city, then used as a sleeper agent in order to infiltrate the sunken city and kill its leader, who just so happened to be his father, only to find out that the person who had been helping him turned out to be the villain after all... She would have turned them into an animal, killed it, skinned it and then locked the remains in a sterilised plastic cell that would never let them say such idiotic bullshit ever again.

Yet here she was, that exact situation that she had described. Only now did she wonder if letting Jack keep his secret was the right decision for both her and her family. Now they had lost what could have been a powerful ally and to make it even worse, the Titans knew about him, Hades, Atlas had even been partially responsible for his birth.

Artemis continued to think on her situation until she was interrupted by the signature flash that signalled the arrival of a fellow deity.

Athena flashed onto the couch with her legs crossed, her no nonsense face in place as she stared at Artemis. Artemis met her gaze impassively, not wanting to give away any of her thoughts.

"Artemis." Athena said in a stern voice, letting Artemis know that she would not be leaving without answers. "Who was that mortal?" The moon goddess' eyes visibly widened as they asked a silent question.

Athena narrowed her eyes in response.

"You think I would not follow a quest to find my own daughter? I saw the Percy Jackson boy and Thalia Grace with your lieutenant when they asked for his help. I saw him fight Atlas. What were you thinking, not telling the council about a mortal like this? He could be working for the Titans, or plotting against us in secret. We need to make sure we can control him."

It was at that point when Artemis lost her cool. While she could understand Athena's concern, she did not appreciate all these accusations that frankly, put the blame for his existence of her shoulders.

"Will you listen to me." Artemis said in a deathly calm tone. Athena looked at her curiously.

"First of all I did inform the council about this man. Remember six years ago when Aphrodite drugged us all?" Athena shivered slightly. While she hadn't lost her virginity like Artemis had, she had come very close as she had been on her way to some guy's house when the effects of the potion wore off.

"Well he was the man I bedded." Athena was surprised but then remembered Artemis' explanation of the mortal she had slept with at a council meeting.

"The council decided to let me handle the problem and I let him live." Athena was legitimently surprised. She had been certain that Artemis would kill him after he bedded her and now she was wondering why she let him live.

"I am sure you are wondering why I would let a man who had given me such a personal humiliation live." Questioned Artemis. While she couldn't absorb memories like Jack could under the right circumstances she did know that Athena was naturally curious and would want to know the reasons behind her fellow goddess' decisions.

"The reason I let him live is because he has five adopted children. Even I would not take a parent from a child as young as these girls." Athena nodded in understanding. With Leto being pursued by Python for most of Artemis' young life she was one of the last goddesses who would take a parent from a child, add to the fact that there were five of them and they were all girls and that put in even farther up Artemis' 'things I will never do' list, second only to getting laid, bt of course that one was now off the list.

Artemis once again became lost in thought. She was thinking of the night Jack had explained everything to her, she still found some of it hard to believe but she still believed him. It was strange how trusting she was with Jack Ryan but then again he had been completely honest with her, either that or was a very good and elaborate lier.

"Have I answered your concerns to a satisfactory level Athena?" Asked Artemis as she looked to the goddess of wisdom.

Athena, having no further questions for Artemis as she did not think the moon goddess had the answers to them, left Artemis' presence in order to perform her duties on Olympus.

Seconds later Artemis also flashed out of her temple, traveling faster than any other means of transportation would allow and reappeared on the couch of the home whose owner she had once threatened with death. Now he sat in front of her, reading a book on what she thought was genetics (Although she did not know what topic of genetics it was about) calmly and impassively. Waiting several seconds Artemis was annoyed when he not only didn't register her presence but also continued to read his book. Her temper reached its peak as she got up and grabbed the book from his hand, at the same time addressing him.

"What's this about?" Jack was so surprised that he actually jumped a foot into the air while still sitting in his chair.

"Artemis!?" He said with a confused and surprised expression. "What are you doing here?"

Artemis looked at him seriously before she spoke, choosing her words carefully in order not to provoke him.

"I came here because some of the other gods on olympus have taken notice of you. At the very least Athena knows you exist." The goddess knew that what she was doing was against the rules of the gods but she was the reason he was found out, she felt obliged to at least warn him before other deities flashed into his living room.

Jack sighed with disappointment. "Well I knew it was only a matter of time. I guess now is as good a time as any other."

Suddenly Jack's face switched between resigned to cheerful so fast that Artemis thought his face might break from the sudden movement.

"On a lighter note." He said. "would you like to stay for dinner?"

Artemis hesitated, she didn't want to seem too rude, as she did feel that they had at least that level of familiarity. However she did not really want to eat at his house with him and his daughters. She was about to refuse when the five girls (Now all around the age of 14) came down the stairs.

"Dad is dinner ready?" Asked Katherine.

"Are we having spaghetti again dad?" Asked Masha.

"Hey dad, look at my math test, I got 98 out of 100." Said Diana excitedly as she waved a bundle of papers.

"Can you not brag about that Diana, not all of us are geniuses." Said Cassandra.

"Dad, who is that woman on the couch?" Asked Janet. Immediately all of the girls turned to Artemis.

While all the girls loved their father unconditionally they all wanted a mother. However they were not about to let some random woman have their dad.

"Girls, this is Artemis. I was just asking if she wanted to stay for dinner." The girls looked at the goddess in hope and Artemis felt her resolve shatter. As much as she wanted to leave... those eyes, they were practically begging her and... oh gods damn it.

"Fine, ok, ok, I'll stay for dinner, just stop with the eyes." The five girls smirked evilly, nobody but their father could resist the sad eyes.

* * *

Hey guys I just finished this chapter. Originally it was also supposed to include dinner with the Ryans but I think it was a little pointless. Later it might be used as an extra bit but until then i hope you like this.


End file.
